


The Deadly Forest

by pushkin666



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: So at the last video fangirl meet Dishonestdreams, MistressKat and I decided to write using a first line as a prompt.  The first line for this was :-The scariest creatures lived deep in the forest where no-one ever went.Ryan has gone missing and Spencer goes to look for him.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Deadly Forest

The scariest creatures lived deep in the forest where no-one ever went. 

Spencer stepped carefully into the clearing, being as quiet as possible. He’d been searching for days now, looking for Ryan but with no success. Ryan’s journal had pointed towards the forest, his poetry bringing it alive in the cold garret that he lived in. Spencer had followed his words. There was nothing he could do but go after him, to try desperately to find him. 

There was a glint at the centre of the clearing and Spencer went to his knees, picking up Ryan’s bloodied and broken watch.


End file.
